Mine Now!
by Dawnandspike4eva
Summary: Spike finds Dawn in a tricky situation, and decides to take advantage of it. M for attempted rape and sexual content.


The delicate brunette girl began to breathe heavily. Her lips parted slightly, her jaw clenched, as she forced her blue eyes shut tight. Maybe if she tightened them just enough, she would go somewhere else. Some place where she was stronger. Where she was real. Where this was not happening to her. Maybe there was a world, where she belonged. A world where she was safe.

Hands pawed at her pale skin, tearing her clothes. She shivered as she continued to struggle. Knowing hopelessly that it would not matter. She was nothing more than a fragile girl. She did not have the power, as Buffy explained once before. But Buffy had the power. Or at least, she did until a vamp was tougher than her. Was taken out by an ordinary vampire. Because she gave up the power. She didn't care what it would do to Dawn.

Just as Dawn began to give up, she felt her attacker being torn from her body very suddenly. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked at the man who was just on top of her. He was pressed against the hard brick, a hand at his throat. Who saved her? Who cared? As she looked at her savior she had to blink a few times. Spike? His hand was wrapped around the attackers throat firmly, squeezing. She could see the life leaving his eyes as Spike tightened his grip even more. It wasn't long before the man was on the ground, surely dead. Dawn didn't feel sympathy, but she was not happy. She felt nothing. Maybe a little confused. She looked up at the beautiful blonde standing before her with worried eyes. Worried? It made no sense.

"Dawn?" He asked as she looked up at him. Was that her name? "Love are you okay?" Love. It sounded so much better coming from his lips, than plain old Dawn. He reached his hand out in front of her face. Dawn grabbed it as soon as he offered, and he lifted her to her feet with ease. She felt herself growing dizzy and Spike noticed her sudden weakness. He grasped a hold of her firmly. "Easy now Nibblet." He spoke softly.

"Spike." She whispered. "You saved me?" She looked at him confused.

"Yeah pet." He chuckled. "And you saved me." He winked. "From a night of boredom that is." But Spikes eyes grew dark as he peered down at his victim. A young man, an easy life to take.

He helped her to his crypt. She couldn't be left alone in her frail state and no one was at the Summers home tonight. When they arrived at the graveyard, Spike helped her inside and as soon as he was inside pulled out his new pack of cigarettes.

"Can I have one of those?" Dawn asked grabbing a cigarette straight from his pale large hand. "Thanks." She spoke grabbing a lighter from her pocket and flicking it until it flamed the end of her smoke. Dawn kicked her shoes off seemingly relaxed.

"You smoke now?" Spike asked raising one scarred eyebrow.

"Yup." She answered dryly as she puffed at the formerly self-proclaimed cancer stick.

"Thought you said you would never smoke?" Spike spoke as he sauntered towards his dresser. He grabbed a bottle of tequila from his shelf.

"Said id never drink too." She grabbed the bottle from his hands and tipped it back, letting the fiery liquid burn her throat. She did not flinch as she handed him back the bottle.

"Guess it really has been a while, huh kid?" Spike chugged at the liquid as well. Taking much more in his mouth than she had. He loved the burn traveling down his throat.

"Yup." She nodded puffing at her cigarette once more. "Missed a lot in your absence." Dawn frowned at her admittance.

"Innocent little Dawnie, not so innocent anymore." Spike stepped closer, closing the gap. "Or little." He shot her an animalistic gaze.

"Nope." She smirked grabbing the bottle from his fingers once more and gulping down the liquid.

"When did this happen?" Spike spoke intrigued. "Where was I?" His tone sounded almost disappointed.

"After Buffy died." She spoke dryly. "You were still crying over her." She sipped at the alcohol once more. Her eyes were dull, as they usually were lately.

"Shame." He nodded.

"Why's that?" She asked dropping the cigarette to the ground. Her eyes flashed to Spike as he grabbed the bottle from her small hands. Maybe she had already had enough. Maybe.

"I do enjoy a good self destruction." He smirked, his blue eyes gleaming. And he did enjoy watching someone self destruct. It seemed he was too late for the show, but he knew better than that. Knew she was no where near finished. Still had hope in her eyes, still had innocence, he could smell it. Could taste it on the bottle where her lips had been. He enjoyed the way she tasted. Enjoyed the scent of her skin. Never understood why he enjoyed her so much.

"Sorry you missed the show." She chuckled, calm. Her tone was different lately. Not so shy, confidence was present now. But it was fake. Just part of the show. Her calm, strong exterior was merely hiding the weakness inside. Because she had to.

"Me too." He huffed. "But I'm sure there will be an encore soon enough." He laughed at his one joke. Spike did that from time to time. Thought very highly of himself. But was also hiding weakness. Hiding insecurities.

"Okay," Dawn paused. "Enough with the analogy." She had a slight air of humor. A smirk on her stunning face. Spike could not help but stare. Her beauty had multiplied since he had seen her last. Since he had really looked at her last. Missed that face. She almost appeared a stranger, beauty that was incomprehensible. But she was still Dawn. Still his frail brunette.

"Okay, Nibblet." He smirked. "Analogy finished." He stepped closer his eyes smoldering as he peered down at her. He still had to look down, but she was much taller than her sister. Her long legs seemed to go one for days.

"So…" Dawn breathed in deep, sucking the air into her chest. "How yah been?" She asked with an almost forced confidence.

"You know me." He chugged at the bottle. "I get along." The blonde shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah." Dawn nodded in agreement. He got along alright. Got along with whatever he wanted. Got along with her sister when she was alive. And he got along fine in her absence. A few months of mourning, and he was back to his old ways.

"I missed you." Spike spoke between a newly lit cigarette.

"You miss Buffy?" Dawn asked still composed. Her eyes flickered to the cigarette on the ground. It was still burning the ember on the end red hot. She moved her small foot toward the heat, crunching her foot down she was amazed she could still feel the sting.

"No." Spike shook his head as he watched her, completely still, as the ember stung the bottom of her precious foot.

"Me neither." She sighed. It sounded worse coming from her lips. The love she felt for her sister was more of a burden now. A curse. Because Buffy had everything she ever wanted. And she let it all go. Up in smoke. Up in flames.

"Sure you do." Spike smirked. "Your not like me Nibblet. Not like any of us." He smiled so sure of his own words. "Your sweet." He nodded.

Dawn raised one eyebrow, an aggravated look in her azure eyes. She turned her head to face him, her foot still burning as the heat slowly died. "I am?" She asked still subtle. Subtle movements were all she had left.

"Of course." Spike replied.

"You don't know me anymore, Spike." She assured him, her jaw clenched. Her stance firm. "If I didn't have the same face, you wouldn't recognize me." Dawn licked her ruby red lips.

"Oh really?" Spike shook his head taking another large gulp from the bottle that was almost gone now. "Prove it." He taunted.

When the words escaped from his lips, something inside Dawn struck a fuse. She was no where near finished with the destruction. She sauntered closer to him, closing the gap she had created earlier. "Alright." She spoke tearing the bottle from his hand. She tipped it back once more finishing the alcohol. She tossed the bottle across the room, it smashed against the cement, crypt floor.

"Easy tiger." Spike smiled amused. More than amused, intrigued. This was the release he wanted to see. This was her exploding. The destruction he had missed.

"Is that really what you want?" She asked her eyes wide. Dawn grabbed a hold of the back of the blondes head. She jolted him into her, enveloping his mouth with her own. Allowing her tongue to wander. They attacked each other hands and lips traveling, and they made their way to the couch. Before Spike could tear Dawns shirt from her body, she held up a silver cross. "Easy tiger." She smirked playfully.

Spike just chuckled as he tore the small cross from her neck. He squeezed the cross in his hand, Dawn could hear it searing his skin. A smile on his face. "You're not the only one who enjoys a little pain Nibblet." He tossed the silver item across the room. "Now, can we continue?" He asked amused. He towered above her frail body. Formed perfectly. She had a body made for sin. And that was just what he planned to do with it.

Spike licked his lips as he began to unwrap her. Removing articles of clothing with ease. It was clear he had practice with this. Dawn complied, drunk enough now that it didn't cross her mind to stop him again. Or at least attempt to stop him. She couldn't deny that this was something she had wanted. Something she desired. Dreamed about. Never thought possible. The night was lone. Unforgettable. Accept she did. Forget it.

Dawn woke in the morning with a splitting headache, sprawled across the couch. On top of Spike. Who was sleeping.

"What the fuck?" Dawn shouted, as she quickly realized they were both completely naked. She jumped up covering herself with the sheet that was on top of her. She wrapped it around her body as she let everything sink in.

"Pet?" Spike looked at her confused. Her shouting being a very unpleasant way to rise. It was in the middle of the day now. They stayed up all night. And had slept most of the day. Passed out.

"Why am I naked?" She began to breathe heavily. "And why can't I remember anything!?" She looked around the room. Broken glass in the corner. Another bottle of liquor half drunk on the coffee table. Blood on the sheet. Blood? She reached up towards he neck, feeling two small puncture wounds. "What the SHIT!?!" Her voice began to raise.

"Dawn? Bloody hell calm down." Spike stood up, naked. Unveiling his flawless form.

"Oh my God!" She covered her face.

"You really don't remember anything?" Spike asked confused. "I thought I did most of the drinking last night." He smirked when he realized how much meaning his words had.

"Oh my God!" Dawn looked at Spike. "What did we do last night?" She asked in shock. "This place is a mess." She looked around at the wreckage. Broken items, clothes everywhere. Cigarette butts. The broken glass was something she vaguely remembered. "Did I do that?" She pointed at the glass.

"Yeah." Spike nodded, still smiling. He stepped closer lifting another bottle from the table. "Care to do it again?" He asked tacking a swig.

"Are you serious?" She asked trying to process everything. "Spike, seriously, what happened?" She asked hoping there was an alternate reason why they were both naked. Strip poker?

"Dawn, a lot happened." Spike was now standing dangerously close to Dawn. "We drank, shagged…a lot." He chuckled, his eyes wandering as he thought about them together. Thought about the previous night. "We broke a lot of my stuff too." Spike shrugged. "Bollocks, suppose I need a new lamp." He looked at a lamp crashed on the floor.

"Why did we break stuff? Did you make me angry?" She asked looking around the room.

"No pet, you got pretty out of control last night. Shoving me against walls and such, I suppose in our drunken stooper we toppled over a bit as well." He chuckled once more.

"Oh my God!" It seemed she couldn't repeat those words enough.

"You said that a lot last night too." Spike smiled grasping a tight hold of her hips.

"Please tell me your joking." She begged. "That is the last time I am ever drinking." Dawn moved away, she had a death grip on the sheet wrapped around herself.

"Don't have to drink to repeat last night. Love" Spike closed the gap once more, pulling her closer. "You'll just remember it this time." Spike swiftly tore the sheet from her body. It hit the floor next to them almost violently. Dawn couldn't help but give in to his lips pressed against hers.

The brunette forced open her lids and looked around the room. She was laying on top of a tomb, wrapped in sheets. She stretched as her back cracked in agony. "Ugh." She groaned, it seemed the tomb was not the most comfortable of places she had slept in her lifetime.

"Sorry love." Spike smirked standing in front of her. "Seems we might have to get a bed." He chuckled.

"Yeah." She rolled her eyes. "I should go." Dawn jumped up quickly tossing on her clothes that were strewn across the room.

"Stay." Spike crept behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"No I should really go." She pulled away. But her attempt was in vain. His arms only wrapped tighter.

"Love." He forced her closer. "You seem to be misunderstanding me." He allowed his tongue to slide up the side of her neck. "You are staying." He leaned closer to her ear. "Forever." His fangs pierced her skin and she felt a sharp pain. He began drawing the blood from her neck slowly.

"Spike…" She whimpered, as she grew weaker.

Spike quickly sunk his teeth into his own wrist and forced her crimson liquid into her mouth. He held her up as she grew weaker, losing consciousness.

"Your mine now." His words echoed through the room. And she would be. _His_.


End file.
